


Not on my watch

by asdash



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdash/pseuds/asdash
Summary: in an alternative timeline...
Relationships: Megamind & Roxanne Ritchi, Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Not on my watch

It’s the time of the day for evening news. Megamind is looking out of the mayor’s office window, his face resting on his hand, watching her from afar.

“This is Roxanne Ritchi, reporting live from the Metroman Museum.”

With this, she gestures Hal to cut the feed, then starts walking up the stairs.

“Wait, Roxy-”

She flinches, but turns around to face him.

“I’m having a dinner party, rented a bouncy house, made a gallon of dip. It’ll be just you and me.”

“Uh, thank you but… I think I’ll pass, I’ve got some work to do.”

Megamind lifts his chin off his hand, watching them closely.

“Roxy, you’ve made up excuses every time I asked to hang out socially. Do you not want to be around me?”

Hal’s brows furrow, making her uncomfortable.

“No, it’s just,-”

He took a few steps towards her, his annoyance visible on his face.

“Go on, say it then. _Hal, stay away from me._ Say it.”

She put her hand in front of her, taking a few steps back.

Megamind stood up from his office chair at the sight of that, twisting his watch to the Bernard disguise setting. He ran out of the door.

Minion was cleaning up the hallway.

“Where are you going, Sir?”

“None of your business.”, and he stormed out of the front door.

Roxanne gasped, not knowing how to respond.

“Hal, I-”

“Just say it!”, his voice was only short of a shout.

Megamind took the last street corner turn still running, then slowed down as he walked in between them with a confident step, looking at his watch. He turned to face her.

“Ah, sorry I am late. You see, I had to sort some books on my last shift.”

He looks at Hal.

“And who might you be?”

The cameraman takes a few steps back, not sure what is going on.

“Didn’t you finish your work already? Maybe it’s time to park that… van of yours somewhere closer to home.”

“Roxy, is this your date?”

Megamind looks at her, signaling her to agree.

“Y... yes, he is.”

“Is this the “work” you were talking about? You know what, I get it.”

Megamind looks at Hal, with a smug look on his face. The cameraman can’t help but retaliate his broken ego.

“And you…”

Megamind raises an eyebrow.

“She can do better.”

“I could say the same thing to you. Now, move along.”

Hal walks to his van, defeated, and drives away. Megamind watches him closely between narrowed eyes, until he turns around the corner.

“Thank you Bernard. He was quite… weird tonight.”

He smiles, and turns his head towards her.

“Don’t mention it. You deserve to go out with someone you love. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

He turns around and starts walking away.

She shouts after him.

“...that someone I love, I doubt he’s the going out type.”

He halts his steps and furrows his eyebrows.

“And who might that be?”

She walks up behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder, gesturing towards the city hall.

“Him.”

His mouth opens in amazement, then closes into a smirk.

He turns around to face her.

“Oh, you got odd tastes.”

With a twist of the watch face, he turns back to his old self. She gasps audibly.

He grabs her forearm, pulling her into a kiss.


End file.
